What Should I Say?
by RisaKuma
Summary: "Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan bila aku bilang kalau aku tidak ingin kau pergi?" - Dedicated for #PasirJingga and #OkiKaguWeek. Day 2: Reunion/Farewell.


Kagura hanya bisa menatap punggung Sougo dari belakang saat ini. Lelaki bersurai pasir itu terus melangkah dan memasuki kapal besar tanpa berbalik untuk sekadar mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada beberapa masyarakat Edo— hanya tiga orang, yang melepas kepergian Shinsengumi ke Kyoto.

Kala senja itu berakhir tanpa percakapan diantara dua insan yang berstatus sebagai saingan. Pertarungan terakhir mereka hari itu mungkin sudah cukup. Energi keduanya sudah terkuras habis. Tetapi, apakah itu alasan yang cukup kuat untuk tidak saling berbicara? Setidaknya, hanya ucapan 'Selamat tinggal' mungkin tidak terlalu menguras tenaga.

Tetapi, ketika Sougo telah benar-benar berada di geladak kapal, ia berbalik dan menatap Kagura dengan wajah datar. Namun, ia membuka mulutnya dan mulai mengucapkan sesuatu yang khusus kepada Kagura. Ya, khusus untuk Kagura.

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer**

 **Gintama milik Sorachi Hideaki**

 **OkiKagu. Rate K+. Romance/General. Alternative Story Line of Farewell Shinsengumi Arc's Last Episode.**

 **Sarashina Arisa's Present**

 **What Should I Say**

.

.

.

Dua jam lalu, Kagura dan Sougo masih berada di atas jembatan kayu sambil mengeringkan pakaian mereka masing-masing. Sougo menghela nafas, "Beginilah jadinya kalau kita bertarung di sungai."

"Tidak masalah, 'kan? Lagipula kau ingin bertarung di mana lagi?" tanya Kagura. "Kalau kita bertarung di tengah kota, mungkin kita malah merusak fasilitas negara. Aku tidak mau ganti rugi- _aru_."

Sougo tidak membalas perkataan Kagura. Lalu, ia bersandar di pagar jembatan. "Setelah ini, aku akan langsung pergi ke Kyoto."

Kagura menatap Sougo dengan bingung, "Aku tahu. Memangnya kenapa?"

Sougo menolehkan kepalanya membelakangi Kagura, "Kau tidak ingin mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Seperti apa?" tanya Kagura yang tampaknya tidak paham dengan 'kode' yang diberikan oleh Sougo. Tapi nyatanya, tidak seperti itu.

"Lupakan," ujar Sougo singkat. Setelah itu, tidak ada percakapan antara keduanya.

Merasa canggung, Kagura akhirnya bertanya, "Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan bila aku bilang kalau aku tidak ingin kau pergi?"

Sougo terkejut dan langsung menolehkan kepalanya menghadap Kagura dan sedang memasang ekspresi serius semi-tak peduli. Kagura kembali berujar, "Kau pasti tidak bisa, 'kan?"

Sougo terdiam setelah mendengar ucapan Kagura. "Ini semua karena Shinsengumi yang telah dicap sebagai pemberontak bagi pemerintahan."

"Jangan menyalahkan situasi, sialan," tukas Kagura. "Kau harus pergi ke Kyoto untuk menyelamatkan hidupmu. Jadi, aku tidak akan melarang. Lagipula kita tidak pernah memiliki hubungan spesial. Maka dari itu aku benar-benar merasa bahwa aku tidak punya hak memintamu untuk tetap tinggal di Edo- _aru_."

"Aku benar-benar merasa kau sedikit berbeda sore ini, China," ujar Sougo. "Yah, aku yakin itu adalah efek dari dirimu yang menginginkan hal terbaik untukku." Bercanda.

Tetapi, tanpa ragu Kagura membalas perkataan Sougo, "Ya, kau benar- _aru_. Tetapi, semua itu tidak hanya untuk kebaikanmu, sadis."

Sudah berapa kali Sougo dibuat terkejut oleh perkataan Kagura sore itu? Saat ini ia malah kembali terkejut dengan jawaban yang tidak terduga itu. Apakah Kagura mulai masuk kedalam mode 'tak bisa ditebak'? "Maksudmu?"

"Tidak ada," jawab Kagura singkat. Lalu, ia berhenti memeras pakaiannya. Setelah itu, ia bergumam, "Ah, akhirnya selesai juga- _aru_."

Sougo masih menunggu lanjutan dari perkataan Kagura. Tetapi, Kagura malah bertanya, "Ada apa lihat-lihat, sadis?"

"Hah? Kau belum menyelesaikan perkataanmu, China," jawab Sougo agak kesal.

"Oh," ucap Kagura pelan. "Yah, aku membiarkanmu pergi bukan hanya untuk kebaikanmu. Tetapi, disini juga aku bisa bebas tanpamu- _aru_." Bercanda.

Kali ini Sougo hanya membalas perkataan Kagura dengan kata, "Oh." Singkat memang. Tetapi, entah mengapa Kagura merasakan pilu dari cara Sougo mengucapkannya.

"Lupakan apa yang kukatakan barusan- _aru_ ," ujar Kagura. "Dan juga jangan pernah berharap aku akan mengatakan hal konyol seperti 'selamat tinggal', sialan!"

Konyol? Sougo mengernyit, "Apa yang konyol?"

"Perkataan itu," jawab Kagura. "Bayangkan saja, kita bertemu tanpa melakukan perkenalan yang baik dan harus berpisah dengan baik. Bukankah itu konyol- _aru ka_?"

Sebelum Sougo menanggapi, Kagura langsung berkata dengan pelan, "Mungkin 'hati-hati di jalan' terdengar lebih pas."

"Apa?" Sougo tidak dapat mendengar perkataan Kagura dengan jelas. Bila memang terdengar, Sougo tidak yakin dengan apa yang ia dengar.

"Kau harus membelikanku satu pak _sukonbu_ bila kau ingin pengulangan," tukas Kagura. "Tidak ada yang benar-benar gratis di dunia ini selain oksigen yang kau hirup saat ini, sadis."

"Lebih baik tidak usah," balas Sougo. "Yah, aku akan segera kembali ke Edo. Setidaknya, satu hari saja cukup bila hanya untuk menemuimu, China."

Kagura tidak ingin menanggapi ucapan Sougo dengan serius. "Haha, siapa yang baru saja berjanji untuk mengajak kencan seorang gadis dibawah umur? Dasar pedofil- _aru_."

Sougo pun tidak ingin hanyut dalam suasana yang terlalu serius. Ia memperhatikan sekeliling, "Entahlah... Aku tidak dapat melihatnya dari sini, China. Mungkin kau salah lihat."

Dalam hati, Kagura agak lega karena ia berhasil mencairkan suasana yang terlalu serius untuk dirinya dan Sougo. Lalu, keduanya serentak menatap langit kemerahan dengan matahari yang sudah hampir terbenam.

Sougo berujar, "Sudah waktunya." Lalu, ia menatap Kagura dengan lekat. Ada sesuatu yang mungkin harus dikatakannya sebelum ia pergi. Tetapi, ia tidak ingin membebani pikiran Kagura selama ia pergi. Mungkin tidak untuk saat ini.

Tiba-tiba, Hijikata datang dan memanggil Sougo. "Oi, mau sampai kapan kau ingin berdiri disana?"

Sougo pun segera mengangguk. Kemudian, ia berjalan melewati Kagura. Tetapi, sebelum terlambat, Kagura membisikkan sesuatu pada Sougo saat ia tepat berada di sampingnya, " _Itterasshai_ , _do-S yaro_."

.

.

.

" _Ittekimasu_ , _China_."

Kalimat itu terdengar di telinga Kagura. Senyuman itu mengembang sendirinya di wajah Kagura. Ia tidak sedih. Karena ia tahu, ini bukanlah perpisahan untuk dirinya dan Sougo. Tidak ada kata ' _sayonara_ ' di akhir pertemuan mereka hari itu. Hanya... ' _take care_ ' dan ' _see you_ '. Ya, hanya itu.

"Pasti kita akan bertemu di lain hari, Kagura."

"Pasti kita akan bertemu di lain hari, Sougo."

.

.

.

 **Owarimasu.**

.

.

.

 **Author's Note: Aish, saya kaget setelah tahu fic ini tidak sampai** _ **1k words**_ **. Yah, yah... Tak apalah. Ini fic terpendek yang pernah saya buat. Tetapi, entah kenapa saya suka fic ini secara pribadi. Terima kasih telah membaca fic yang mengambil tema** _ **Farewell**_ **ini.** _ **See you!**_


End file.
